Blondes Prefer Gentlemen
by Dreamwriter3
Summary: No matter what she did, Lady Minako never seemed able to get under the ever composed General Kunzite's skin. Or so it seemed...


Dearest readers: I know I haven't updated OMR is quite some time, and I'm.SORRY! First, suddenly became very, very busy, and I simply had no time to update. Then I hit the very dependable writer's block. I love the storyline, don't get me wrong, but the question is where to take it from there. So please, bear with me, and in the meantime, enjoy this short, romantic interlude.  
  
Blondes Prefer Gentlemen  
  
"You have to be the most infuriating woman I have ever encountered," calmly declared Kunzite while his cold sapphires glared down at the scowling blonde.  
  
Fixing her askew red bow, she coyly curtsied in her entirely too-short senshi skirt and brushed past him.  
  
"I try."  
  
"We're not finished here, Lady Minako."  
  
Her back rigid at his harsh, commanding tone, she slowly swiveled, her eyes glittering dangerously.  
  
"I think we are, General."  
  
"I don't know who you think you are," he remarked, emotion briefly flashing in his eyes while he strode over to tightly grab her upper arm.  
  
"I know exactly who I am, the leader of the senshi, and the chief protector of Princess Serenity!"  
  
"The moon is your jurisdiction, not Earth."  
  
Smiling bitterly, she tipped her chin back, secretly annoyed that he towered above her in such a domineering, macho way. This man actually believed that he held some sort of one sided authority over her, which struck her sadistically hilarious. She blamed his silvery, shoulder length hair; it probably prompted him to act more chauvinistic to make up for his feminine attributes. Even though, she heatedly admitted, there was nothing else remotely feminine about this damn man. He epitomized masculinity with his silky baritone and rippling muscles.  
  
"Wrong, General. The princess is my jurisdiction, and that credo transcends planetary boundaries."  
  
"Is that so?" he softly questioned. The wholly masculine scent of mingled sweat and cologne attacked her senses when he leaned forward, purposefully invading her personal space. She mentally berated herself when she flinched, hating how easily he could affect her without a single touch.  
  
"Yes!" hissed the young woman, shoving her face forward so their noses barely touched.  
  
It seemed that Father Time took a look at one of the seconds ticking by and lazily decided to slow down each passing moment. Once Minako felt his warm breath brush against her parted lips, she became instantly aware of two things. One, his hard body pressed inappropriately against her, allowing her to revel in every single contour. Two, she was exactly two inches away from being kissed, as, against her will, her gaze dropped to his frowning mouth. His frown deepened to a fierce scowl, and instantly her eyes flew back up to his narrowed glare.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" a lilting voice amusedly questioned. Immediately wrenching herself out of his grasp and away from his haunting blue eyes, Minako felt a natural, radiant smile replace her glower as she beheld the delicate figure standing in the threshold.  
  
"Princess!"  
  
"Good day, Kunzite, Minako. No need for titles, dear, we're among friends."  
  
"What a laugh," muttered the young woman as she smothered an unladylike snort.  
  
Clearly hearing her comment, Kunzite nailed her with a piercing stare that could easily make an entire army cower before him. But she was not to be so easily thrown off balance; as a military leader, she had given similar looks before.  
  
"The inauguration dinner is to start in two hours. That should give you enough time to primp and preen, Minako," playfully suggested Serenity.  
  
"Of course, I must look my best for the too-be senator."  
  
As the blonde companions began to exit the training room, the monarch turned and politely inclined her head to the watchful general.  
  
"You will be attending the dinner?" her musical voice insisted. "Of course, Princess."  
  
"Lovely! You need relaxation; you work far too hard!"  
  
"Nothing that I cannot handle, Princess."  
  
"So stubborn you generals are. Minako included. Well, goodbye, Kunzite."  
  
"Until the ball, Princess."  
  
"Run along, General, I do believe you have just enough time to shampoo and condition your lovely locks," Minako's voice dripped with venomous sweetness when she paused to wink engagingly at the rigid young man.  
  
To her utter disappointment, his stony mask did not display any emotion, whether it was amusement or anger, towards her rude barb. Resuming his role as the aloof gentleman, he bowed deeply and slowly brushed a muscular bicep against her shoulder as he left.  
  
"You're incorrigible!" gasped Serenity when he had completely disappeared.  
  
"Quite right."  
  
  
  
After much protesting, bickering, and threatening, her friend had finally convinced Minako to change out of her informal, cream senshi robes and into a luxuriously soft, watered silk gown of the brilliant peach. It clung tightly to her round breasts and narrow waist, its smallness accentuated by intricate, diamond beading.  
  
With a critical eye, Minako wiggled disdainfully in front of the mirror, the soft peach colored material folding gracefully to her feet.  
  
"I don't know how women can stand all this clothing. I can clothe an entire planet with all those damn petticoats," she irritably noted, lifting her skirts to glower at her undergarments.  
  
"Stop complaining, you look positively gorgeous. I wonder what Kunzite will think!"  
  
"I am not wearing this wretched gown to impress him, but to finally silence a very demanding princess."  
  
"Your excuses are convincing, but there is no use denying what I just saw in the training room."  
  
"And what was that?"  
  
"A barely contained attraction," concluded Serenity with a satisfied smirk. Her golden haired companion abruptly lifted her head, her sapphire eyes glittering dangerously.  
  
"That's ridiculous."  
  
"And why is that?" was the calm rejoinder.  
  
"Because Kunzite is the most impassionate creature walking this planet. For goodness's sake, I doubt that man does anything remotely spontaneous. I'm getting sleepy just thinking of his brand of fun."  
  
"I'm not so sure about that, there was plenty of passion in him when he was arguing with you."  
  
"That's because I was winning," she giggled, and reached to slip two daggers into the garter like holsters on her legs.  
  
"But you're attracted to him, nonetheless."  
  
"So what if I am? It's not like the man would actually return any of my advances."  
  
"That is because Kunzite is a very proper gentleman."  
  
"Although I find that quite sweet, that proper gentleman side really hinders any chances for me." Dismissively waving her hand, Minako declared, "Let him care for himself and his prince. I still have a promise to myself to look after you," remarked Minako as a soft smile curved her lips.  
  
"I'm blessed, to have you as my friend."  
  
"So you say."  
  
"So I know."  
  
  
  
Upon spotting her love, Serenity ran into his arms and a placed a lingering kiss on his lips. His solemn, midnight blue eyes crinkled attractively as he tenderly smoothed a flyaway, golden lock.  
  
"What creature is that?!" mocked Darien, clutching his heart as if utterly stunned that his friend was actually donning something different that her senshi skirts. Rolling her sky blue eyes in wry amusement, she snapped her silk fan open.  
  
"You are too amusing, Prince."  
  
"As are you in that get up!"  
  
"Tell me again what you deemed so worthy about this man?" the blonde guard jested, lightly smacking him with her fan.  
  
"His sense of humor."  
  
"Sadistic as it is."  
  
"Oh, stop pouting. Come Kunzite, are you not a bit surprised to see the good lady in something remotely feminine?" chuckled Darien, drawing his friend for inspection.  
  
Lifting a fair brow with a challenging gleam in her dancing eyes, the young woman seductively sauntered over to the expressionless general, awaiting a reply.  
  
To her utter disappointment, his gaze did not waver ever so slightly below her chin. It was as if her breasts did not exist, which was quite contrary, since her tight corset did a fine job at pushing them tightly against the collar of the silk dress.  
  
He cleared his throat, stared at her steadily, and responded in a cool voice, "You look lovely, Lady Minako."  
  
For the stupidest reason, she actually reddened at the compliment, however forced it was. Of course, he was only being a gentleman, which included showering the fairer sex with senseless praise.  
  
"You needn't say anything you don't mean."  
  
"Excuse me? You do look quite lovely, milady," he bowed slightly, his toneless voice infuriating her even further. Was he nothing more than a muscular rock, with no feelings?  
  
"How sweet of you to say so," flustered, she flounced off, her delicate fan squarely smacking one gossiping matriarch across her derriere. The startled noblewoman wildly looked in the departing senshi's direction, rubbing her rump with an open jaw.  
  
"There is a perfect example of the ancient problem between men and women!" Darien expostulated.  
  
"And what is that?" tartly questioned his wife.  
  
"Women can never accept a compliment for what it is!"  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yes! I remember a time when I was just beginning to court you, and I remarked how -" began the prince.  
  
"Watch yourself, husband, or you shall see that the only bed you occupy during our honeymoon will be a cold one," threatened Serenity, instantly turning away to greet an old childhood companion.  
  
Darien stood there in a bewildered silence, glancing helplessly at his comrade.  
  
"That, my friend, is the sole reason why I am hesitant to marry."  
  
"Matrimony is a death wish, although a very pleasant one at that."  
  
"Yes, marriage is glorious, until you are denied access to your own bed," Kunzite grinned. "But, I'll leave you to sort out your marital problems. I feel another glass of wine calling me."  
  
While attempting to gracefully seat herself, Minako tripped on one, unnecessary petticoat. Cursing all undergarments to eternal damnation, she found herself suddenly steadied by a warm, strong touch to her elbow. Alarmed, she lifted her gaze to a pair of icy blue eyes inscrutably regarding her.  
  
"Thank you, General." At his unaccustomed closeness, the air instantly thickened and became unbearably hot. Uncertain how to react to his steady stare, she reacted with her best weapon.  
  
Flirtation.  
  
"Will you kindly seat me?" she murmured, purposefully gliding her hand across his tuxedo suited forearm.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Stepping away from her touch, he pulled out her chair, and would have retreated into the crowd, had it been for her innocent pleas to remain. Uneasily, Kunzite sat besides her, sliding his chair as far away from her as possible. Noting his actions with pleased smile, she coyly tilted her head and inquired, "Tell me, General, which do you prefer on me, long gowns or the senshi skirt?"  
  
"Either will do."  
  
"Either? I always liked the senshi skirt," whispered the young woman, staring at his lips for a good minute. For such an impassionate man, it was a shame that he was blessed with extremely sensual, lush lips. So appealing, even when pulled into his trademark frown.  
  
"And why is that, milady?"  
  
"Because it shows off my legs," was the seductive purr, while she 'accidentally' sliding one foot up his calf to accentuate her reasoning.  
  
"On Earth, it is considered bad taste for a noblewoman to bear her lower limbs," Kunzite reminded her, sliding his knees farther from her wandering foot.  
  
"You Earthlings are too prudish."  
  
"You Venusians are too brazen."  
  
"I see nothing wrong with allowing a man to know my opinion of him."  
  
"No matter how inappropriate it is."  
  
She smiled coyly at his dry comment and leaned towards him. "Would you like to know my opinion of you?"  
  
"Not particularly."  
  
Lightly running a finger over the rim of her goblet, she dropped her gaze to his delicious mouth, licked her lips, and then slowly met his steady stare. "Are you sure?" If her mother knew how ridiculous she was acting, she'd be locked away at a nunnery for the remainder of her life. Yet, something about this cold general, who seemed so utterly disinterested in her, intrigued her.  
  
He raised his goblet to those kissable lips, took a liberal sip, and placed it back onto the table, his actions slow and deliberate. Her enjoyment was quickly eliminated when she noticed a strange flame enter his eyes, the pale blue shade darkening dangerously.  
  
"Enough," came the composed reply. Soon, the chief protector of the heir of the Moon Kingdom was being dragged across the ballroom, rudely being squeezed between noble circles and conversations.  
  
Once outside, she swung around and shrieked, "What are you doing, you insane oaf?!"  
  
"I, my sweet, intend you teach you a very memorable lesson about men," he growled, approaching her with a determined, lustful gleam in his eyes.  
  
Her eyes widening with anticipation, she forget every damn battling move that had been berated into her mind and stumbled against the walls. A breathless 'eep' escaped when Kunzite soon followed, pressing every inch of his deliciously hard body against hers. Never, during those heated verbal spars, had he stepped beyond the boundaries of being a gentleman or, for that matter, even demonstrated any sexual interest. She had grown accustom to his silent stoniness, so accustomed that she hadn't the remotest idea how to properly respond to his sudden aggression.  
  
"Yes, you spitfire, you certainly need to be reprimanded," he rasped, firmly grabbing her chin between his thumb and forefinger.  
  
With confidence, the general sensually brushed his lips across hers before lightly nipping her earlobe. Minako cursed herself when her breath noticeably hitched in her throat, and further berated herself when she felt his mouth smile slightly against her ear.  
  
The deep voices of two gentlemen soon approaching their corner shoved her out of her sensual haze. Minako gave a mighty kick to his shins, and, satisfied that she heard a pained grunt, dashed her chambers.  
  
Picking up her damn skirts, she sprinted up the flight of steps, through the endless maze of hallways, and finally spotted her destination. A guard, who was supposed to be standing watch, was suddenly awakened by her enraged orders to get out of the way. Just as she was about to reach her door and slam it shut, two, large hands shoved her in from behind.  
  
Her heart beat fiercely when she heard the dreaded click of the door being closed. Spinning on her heels, she was about to spout off the vilest threat, in a language that was especially reserved for the battlefield, when a luscious mouth promptly covered hers. The kiss was not gentle and sweet like little girls often dreamed off, but hard and undeniable sensual. His tongue briefly outlined her lips, and with her aroused moan, quickly slipped into her honeyed recesses. One hand held her head firmly in place, while the other skillfully caressed her shapely buttock, pressing their bodies tightly together.  
  
Kunzite, who initiated the kiss, eventually began to withdraw. In her state of bleary passion, she protested by arching herself against his wholly muscular body and wrapping her slender arms around his neck.  
  
Suddenly, she cried aloud as she was driven back into her plush, silk bed sheets.  
  
"Weren't you ever taught to act modest and demure around men?" running a trembling hand through his ponytail, he demanded.  
  
"I was raised in a society where women and men were quite forthright about their interests," she haughtily tossed her mane over her shoulder.  
  
"That's fairly obvious!"  
  
"What's wrong, General," she drawled, slowly resting on her knees while she tilted her head becomingly, "can't handle a woman telling you how much she wants you?"  
  
Slowly, deliberately, he walked to the side of the bed, his shined boots clicking smartly on the tile. One, deft hand wrapped around the nape of her neck and brought their faces no more than two inches apart. Her eyes fluttered shut, expecting another passionate kiss.  
  
"By the Earth, you drive me to distraction, woman," he hoarsely muttered. Her eyes still shut; she could feel his ragged breath against her cheek. Blue clashed against blue when her eyelids slowly opened, revealing a very flushed and ruffled general.  
  
"I.I do?" she stammered, barely believing her ears. Had she gone daft? Was she hallucinating? "You never gave any indication!"  
  
"If I gave in to any of my whims, you would have landed flat on your back numerous times."  
  
Sensually rubbing a slender, tanned leg against his hard thigh, she coyly questioned, "And you thought I would protest to that?"  
  
"You little minx!" he dove forward, leaving her breathless with another hot, demanding kiss.  
  
Minako soon discovered, many, sweaty hours later, exactly how passionate the supposedly cold general was, much to her absolute delight, of course. 


End file.
